Sueños y pesadillas
by gfrkot
Summary: Es el último año de secundaria y los chicos comienzan a pensar que harán con sus vidad, Kyle decide irse de South Park pero Eric no lo pasará nada bien. Hola, cómo están?, es mi primer fanfiction y es una mezcla de kyman y style, espero que les guste mucho :)


E-Eric…-dijo con un hilo de voz, estaba agonizando-Por favor…no.

Adios Kyle-Observó el cuchillo. Debía ser cuidadoso, lo había afilado tanto que fácilmente podía cortarse él- Tu me obligaste rata judía.

¿De qué estás hablan…..-El joven gordo tomó rápidamente el cuchillo y lo apuñalo, una vez, dos veces, tres…Nunca se había sentido tan horrible en su vida pero tampoco tan feliz y aliviado.

Eric Cartman abrió los ojos repentinamente, se despertó jadeando y bañado en sudor.

-Aaahh…fue, fue solo un sueño. Maldición!.

Hacía ya dos meses que tenía el mismo sueño aunque no los soñaba continuamente. Habían sido en total 4 veces, 4 malditas veces donde él enfrentaba al pelirrojo y se comportaba como un puto bipolar. Se los sabía de memoria, sabía cómo empezaban y cómo terminaban y aunque él quería decir nuevos diálogos siempre eran los mismos.

Empezaba con Kyle, Kyle Broflovski mirándolo con ojos como platos después de escuchar lo que él le decía, con la boca entreabierta y su labio inferior temblando (siempre que miraba ese labio tan rojo, como carne, se formaba un nudo en su garganta que le impedía tragar y al darse cuenta de lo que le sucedía sentía un gran asco por sí mismo). NO, él no era así…eso no era normal….la culpa era de ese pelirrojo de ojos verdes, si lo mataba todo terminaría. Así que lo apuñalaba, cambiaba de cuchillo, volvía a apuñalarlo hasta que el judio dejaba de respirar pero aún muerto esos ojos…..esos ojos verdes y vidriosos, antes brillantes, lo seguían mirando con sorpresa. Y él se despertaba.

-Calabacín, llegaras tarde a la escuela! -escuchó que su madre le decía desde las escaleras.

-Ya voy mamá, carajo deja de llamarme así. Cuando entenderá la muy zorra que ya tengo 17 años. La misma puta escuela de siempre, mis jodidos compañeros y…y esa maldita rata judía de Jersey.

E ..Eric-sus rizos pelirrojos, más rojos aún por la sangre-Por favor…no.

Tomó su mochila, bajó las escaleras y comió un gran plato de huevos fritos con tocino, estaba delicioso, grasoso, exquisito; después de haber tenido esa jodida pesadilla solo los tocino y los huevos podían subirle el ánimo. Terminó de comer y se limpió la boca con la manga del abrigo

Su labio inferior temblando, rojo, como carne….húmedo.

-AAAHHHHH,MIERDA ,QUE COÑO ME ESTÁ PASANDO.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?-dijo su madre con preocupación

-Nada, adiós mama.

Adios Kyle.

Afuera hacía frío, el cielo estaba nublado y una pequeña llovizna caía sobe su cara ; había una humedad pegajosa que terminó por irritarlo. Subió el cierre de su abrigo y se dirigió hacia la parada del autobús. Cartman era gordo, siempre lo había sido y no había tenido intención de dejar de serlo hasta hacía unas semanas. Nunca había tenido la intención de bajar de peso hasta que….

-Hola Cartman-lo saludó Stan.

-Hola hippie, no está tu novio judío contigo hoy por lo que veo.

- Cállate culo gordo, aquí estoy.

El castaño se dio la vuelta y vio a Kyle detrás de él. Habían pasado 8 años y el chico seguía usando ese estúpido sombrero verde con una campera color naranja más amplia que la que usaba a los 9 años.

-Oh, hola Kahl –disimuló su nerviosismo-la vida no es vida sin el estudio eh? No pensaste en dejar tu culo en tu casa para no congelarte las bolas, ese no es tu estilo no?

-Qué carajo te pasa Cartman? Hola Stan- saludó tímidamente el de ojos verdes.

-Hola amigo-dijo Stan sonrojándose.

-Chicos por favor, dejen de ser maricas por solo un momento. Escuchen, tenemos que hablar del proyecto de historia.

-Oye, y Kenny? Por qué no ha llegado?

-Stan, Kenny murió ayer recuerdas? Lo veremos mañana, talvez pasado-dijo Kyle.

-Murió o lo mataron?

-Lo mataron

-Dios mío, mataron a Kenny?

-Si, los muy hijos de puta.

-Carajo,a la mierda con Kenny. Escúchenme coño, de qué tema haremos el proyecto? En serio chicos, si no nos dan una nota alta me joden en historia, mierda y no pienso pasar todo el verano con los cojones mojados para aprobar la puta materia.

-Qué demonios se supone que hiciste todo el año en clases de historia culón?

-Muchas cosas Kahl, muchas jodidas cosas que no te importan una mierda.

-Tiene razón Kyle-dijo Stan- yo tampoco voy bien en historia, tenemos una semana para entregarlo, en un mes terminan las clases y no estoy seguro de que el Sr. Garrison nos dé otra oportunidad.

El judío escuchaba al pelinegro con tanta atención que no se dio cuenta que Cartman lo observaba. Era tan evidente. Stan era muy obvio, sonrojándose, hablándole cada vez más a menudo de los estudios, preguntándole qué haría en el futuro y Kahl… Kahl simplemente era más obvio que él; le sonreía mil veces al día, lo miraba durante las clases , durante el almuerzo, durante el recreo, durante todo el día y siempre que Stan le hablaba lo escuchaba con tanta maldita atención, abriendo sus ojos….esos grandes ojos verdes. A él nunca lo escuchaba tan atentamente y sólo abría así los ojos cuando él lo mataba y…..también cuando él le decía que…

Dos meses atrás había empezado todo. Estaban almorzando, cuando comenzaron a hablar sobre qué carrera estudiarían después de la graduación. Stan y Kyle estaban en el extremo final de la mesa, lejos de él pero igual alcanzó a escuchar el final de la conversación.

-Enfermería Stan? En serio?

-Si, por qué no? He investigado mucho y realmente creo que es lo que me gusta. Que hay de ti Kyle?

-Estudiaré leyes, como papá. Qué puede decirte? Él quiere que yo sea abogado, supongo que es mi destino. Y como si no fuera mucho, quiere que vaya a Harvard, mandé una solicitud a la universidad y hace unas semanas-Kyle se mordió los labios-llegó una carta, me aceptaron, definitivamente iré a Harvard.-dijo bajándo la cabeza.

-Massachusets Kyle?-Stan abrió los ojos como platos-amigo, eso es realmente lejos.

-Lo sé.

Y desde aquel día, cuatro veces y durante dos meses, Cartman tuvo más asco de sí mismo como nunca antes lo había tenido y las pesadillas comenzaron su lenta tortura.


End file.
